Main Story
an ancient race known as the Precursors created our universe as an escape from the death of their own universe, and decided to seed the universe with life, and multiple bases were created throughout different galaxies so they had ways to report the progress in their galaxy. In our galaxy, the precursors were wiped out around 400,000 years ago by a hivemind race known as the Gaunt, who although lost the war against the precursors, shortened their numbers enough to make them die off in our own galaxy. Over the next several hundred thousand years, many empires grew and fell, with the most notable being the Vyloians, the Ancient Terrans, The Todorians, etc.. around 1387 AD on the human calendar, the Gaaren Empire began a project with the main goal of making them immortal, which created the Tron, a hivemind race ruled by The Messiah, the first ever Tron, who decimated the Gaaren population within days after taking control of all produced tron units, sending it from 43 Billion to 2.1 Billion. In 2041, humanity discovered an Ancient Terran ship wreck on the surface of the moon, and were able to salvage Warpgate Technology, also known as Wormholes. Humanity spread across the cosmos, but eventually went to war with each other, starting the 1st Unification War, which finally ended in 2067 after the United Federation of Colonies (UFC) was formed. In 2075 A group of space pirates took over a UFC controlled system, and created the Sons of Libertalia Space Empire, SOL for short. They declared war of the UFC, starting the 2nd Unification War, which ended after first contact with the Donarians. The donarians declared war on Humanity after a misunderstanding during first communication, which started the Pre-Federation War, lasting from 2080-2105, which ended after the Battle of Modonis, and in 2107, the Donarians and Humanity formed the Galactic Federation. Over the next century, the federation met many new races, some joining, and some becoming enemies, and in 2169, the federation came across the tron. The tron declared war in the spot, and the federation was at a severe disadvantage, for the Tron had been studying them since their formation. In 2183, The tron took the Sol system and the federation went into a state of emergency, with riots all across federation planets and just all hell breaking loose in general. In 2228, The Tron attacked the gas giant Allovon, more specifically, The moon Altia(which is a city world). The reasoning was to lower the morale of the Federation citizens even further, but all it did was strengthen their will to continue fighting. Although over 100 Billion people died during the Siege of Allovon, the Federation became more desperate to fight back, and actually turned the war to their favor. By September of 2228, the Federation was able to discover the homebase of the tron, a Massive under construction artificial world. After a few days of fighting, the Federation was able to defeat the tron and destroy the planet, believing to have killed off the tron entirely. The final death toll of the war with the tron was 1.49 Trillion Category:Lore And Stories